


That Kind of Day

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fading, unrestrained laughters followed Evan as he left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** They're not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
> **Author's Notes:**  
>  \- Written as a reward for [Galadriel34](/users/Galadriel34) for completing **1-million-words** ' weekend challenge.  
> \- Unbeta'd, all errors are my own.  
> \- All feedbacks are loved.

Evan stepped through the open wormhole with a sigh, fully aware what would be waiting for him on the other side.

Usually loitering around the gateroom, whenever a team was scheduled to return, was John. He was always there to see the safe return of his people but would promptly deny when asked. Under situations like the one he's in now, Evan hated this habit of John's.

John was reliably there when Evan exited the event horizon following his team. The amusement on John's face after giving Evan a once-over was well expected and his lips were curling upward into a big grin at the sight, with less of the usual desire and a lot more glee.

"Major, please explain-" Carter's hand landing on John's shoulder effectively cut him off mid-sentence.

"Everything went okay, Major?"

"Yes, ma'am." Evan muttered while shooting John a dirty glare daring him to say another word. He knew it wouldn't stop John but any delay would be preferred.

"Good. Debrief in... two hours." Evan could tell even Carter was biting back her grin, which he was grateful to have a commander with tact. Unlike John, who at the moment was openly looking back and forth between Evan and other members of his team. More precisely, he was openly comparing the almost pristine condition of the team's uniforms and Evan's covered from head to toe in dried mud. Why John hadn't burst out laughing was a mystery to him.

It wasn't that Evan couldn't handle a little embarrassment. In fact, he would be the first one to laugh at himself. But he wasn't up to that today. Shooting John another glare, he turned and headed off for a scrub down before debriefing.

A fading, unrestrained laughters followed Evan as he left. He decided then John would be sleeping alone that night. Couple suffer together, right?


End file.
